Blame it to the Alcohol
by Rima Lovegood
Summary: Inglaterra sale a beber... Estados Unidos lo acompaña para luego llevarlo de vuelta a casa, pero cualquier cosa puede pasar en una noche de borrachera -US/UK- -Fail Summary- -Intento de Lime- -One-shot-


_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Francia y todos los demás personajes de Hetalia pertenecen al genial Himaruya Hidekaz y no a mi… de lo contrario US/UK seria canon. También debo aclarar que el nombre del fic esta inspirado (por no decir plagiado) de una canción que escuche en un episodio de Glee._

_**Advertencia:**__ Intento fallido de lime_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Alfred POV**

Estamos en un oscuro bar al mas puro estilo londinense, ¿lo raro? Nos encontramos en el centro de New York ¿Cómo haces para hallar estos lugares? Supongo que lo que tenga que ver con bebida es tu especialidad. Quisiste venir solo incluso, pero me preocupé es decir "¿Cómo podría dejar a un anciano recorrer la ciudad solo de noche?", si, me había burlado en tu cara por lo que insististe en que no te acompañara…te seguí y cuando por fin me decidí a entrar ya llevabas una botella entera de ron encima, no te molestarías. Me senté a tu lado y pedí un whisky, seria una larga noche, no me permitirías sacarte de aquí tan fácil.

Tragas y tragas ese liquido que tanto te gusta ¿por qué esa necesidad de embriagarte siempre? ¿Te hace olvidar el pasado? Al menos eso dijo Francia cuando le pregunté… bueno algo así "El alcohol es maravilloso, te permite enterrar las mas dolorosas heridas que el tiempo no logra cerrar y ser sincero sin importar consecuencias, 2 cosas que _mon ami Angleterre_ no puede hacer por si solo…" si, esas habían sido sus palabras, no es que se tratase de una fuente muy confiable.

Ya comienzas a soltar incoherencias, ¿Qué ocurre en tu mente? Lo que sea estoy seguro que piensas que es mi culpa, siempre es el mismo discurso "Todo lo que eres es gracias a mí, _idiot_" ¿Ni con todo ese ron puedes olvidar mi independencia? ¿Cuánto te tienes que embriagar para quererme? ¿Tan malo soy? Sé que te hice mucho daño, aun antes de hacerlo tenia claro que te heriría, pero era por un bien mayor… siempre estuve seguro de eso, nunca consideré que el daño podría ser irreparable.

Pido otro whisky… hoy yo también quiero olvidar, pero no puedo, recuerdo que hago aquí, debo estar en condiciones de llevarte a casa… es increíble que eso me haga ilusión, supongo que es por que ya casi no hacemos cosas juntos, nunca quieres estar conmigo…. Siempre dices que soy irritante y que no me soportas pero aun así no hace falta más que llamarte para que te aparezcas por mi casa… claro, te quejas sin embargo si ya no te importara no te molestarías ¿Cierto? Eso quiero creer ¿Por qué no puedes ser sincero de vez en cuando? ¿Tan difícil es?... lo que me lleva de vuelta a la razón por la que estoy aquí, yo tampoco soy honesto… sé que aun al borde de un coma etílico no tendrías problemas para regresar a casa o al menos hallar un hotel. Si estoy aquí es por que quiero estar contigo aunque sea en estas condiciones… por que estas en estas condiciones, por que no actúas como si me odiaras, por que en un par de botellas más dejaras de llamarme idiota y hasta me permitirás abrazarte… ¡que gay suena eso! Es definitivamente algo que no admitiría fuera de mi mente. Ni aunque me amenazaran con una pistola.

¿Cuánto llevo sumido en mis pensamientos? Bastante supongo, ya tienes otra botella a tu lado y comienzas a desabrocharte la camisa… debo sacarte de aquí antes de que te conviertas en un stripper… no es algo de lo que estarías orgulloso en la mañana. Aunque debo admitir que me gustaría verlo… ¡AHHH! _WHY?_ ¿POR QUE NO DEJO DE PENSAR ESAS COSAS? No es como si me parecieras _sexy_ ni nada.

-Es suficiente Iggy, ¡nos vamos!

-_America no baka!, _no quiero… aun me queda ron

-No esta a discusión ¿Aun te tienes en pie?

-¡cárgame!

-¿Quién es el que se comporta como un bebé ahora?- pregunto recordando las innumerables discusiones que hemos tenido debido a que soy "demasiado infantil" según tus propias palabras, sin embargo me quito la chaqueta, la pongo sobre tus hombros y te subo a mi espalda. Como puedo saco el dinero para pagar las bebidas y salimos del lugar. Hace frio, obviamente. Es decir son las 3 de la madrugada en New York, en diciembre… me congelaré ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí sin un abrigo?

Para cuando abro la puerta de mi apartamento apenas me puedo mover solo por el frio ¡Como detesto esta estación! Con suerte me deje la estufa encendida al salir. Te deposito con cuidado sobre mi cama y solo ahí me dedico a mirarte.

Tu pelo esta mojado por la nieve derretida y desordenado. Tu piel aun más blanca de lo normal. Tus mejillas sonrojada no se si por el alcohol o el frio. Tu pecho al descubierto con la camisa abierta y envuelto en mi chaqueta ¿Cuándo te volviste tan _damn sexy_? Me siento sonrojar… realmente soy un pervertido ¿no? Es decir ¿Quién piensa esas cosas en una situación así?

-Al…Alfred…-gimes con la voz ronca, nunca me llamas por mi nombre humano… maldición ¿Por qué hasta eso me provoca?... respiras agitadamente ¿no ves que si sigues así terminaré haciendo algo de lo que ambos nos arrepentiremos?

Soy un héroe… soy un héroe… me repito… los héroes no violan ingleses sensuales sin importar cuan bebidos estén. Entonces ¿Por qué te sigo mirando? No, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué no te puedo dejar de observar?

-_Alfred…I…need… I need… you_- pides en un susurro, ya es mucho para mi

-_I´m sorry Arthur_-te contesto antes de entregarme a mis instintos y besarte salvajemente. Al principio me miras confundido, supongo que algo de cordura te queda, pero luego cierras los ojos y me correspondes. Un sentimiento de confianza me invade y te atraigo con fuerza hacia mí.

Cuando nuestras bocas se separan sueltas un gemido placentero, ahora me dedico a besar tu cuello, en un momento comienzo a mordisquear… eso dejara una marca pero que importa, disfrutaré el momento ¡Igualmente me asesinarás en la mañana! Suspiras como si te gustara y solo por eso quiero seguir. Cuando te quito la chaqueta y la camisa, que de todos modos no te cubrían mucho ya, comienzas a participar.

Te posicionas encima mio como puedes y me besas con pasión mientras me quitas la ropa, el solo roce de tus manos contra mi piel me enloquece, lames mi pecho y comienzo a gemir. Volvemos a cambiar de lugares, es mi turno de tocarte, de pellizcar tus pezones, de hacerte sentir lo mismo que yo… bueno casi, tu no me amas como yo a ti… por un segundo quiero detenerme pero me miras de esa manera tan jodidamente caliente que no puedo.

Al momento de llegar al climax gimes deliciosamente y gritas mi nombre, no me contengo y te digo: "_Arthur, I love you_"… sé que no lo recordaras pero se siente bien confesarlo al fin. Me abrazo a tu cuerpo con fuerza y ambos caemos dormidos… no quiero que llegue la mañana, ¡estoy tan bien así!

**Arthur POV**

_Bloody hell! _¿Qué diablos pasó anoche? ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo! Sé que discutí con Estados Unidos y luego me fui a beber… no recuerdo nada más… hay alguien más conmigo, quien sea tiene sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y respira pausadamente… no quiero abrir los ojos… debo salir de aquí pronto ¿Qué hice? "Por favor que no sea Francia", pido antes de echar un vistazo…lo que me encuentro no se si es peor o mejor… _SHIT!_ ¡Es América! ¿Qué le habré dicho o hecho anoche? … Quizás hasta le confesé que me gusta o peor ¿Y si lo violé? Es decir es evidente que lo hicimos y él me detesta así que ¿Qué otra explicación habría?... pero entonces ¿Por qué me duele tanto el trasero?... a quien le interesa, debo salir de aquí antes de que despierte, no quiero tener que dar explicaciones.

Me intento liberar de su abrazo pero no me quiere dejar ir, "Quédate un poco más, Arthur" suspira entre sueños y mi corazón se acelera… aun cuando no esta consiente no puedo negarle nada, solo me acurruco contra él disfrutando este pequeño momento de paz teniendo claro que me costara caro.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos ya ha amanecido completamente, levanto la cabeza y lo veo ya despierto, la vergüenza se apodera de mí y bajo la vista… es hora de mentir de nuevo.

-_WHAT THE HELL? AMERICA_! ¿SE PODRIA SABER QUE DIABLOS PASÓ?- me finjo indignado mientras me levanto y recojo mi ropa, siempre he querido despertar a su lado pero no puedo confesárselo… debo fingir que lo odio...es por el bien de ambos, no me podría mirar a la cara si le diera la verdad… además, ya me hizo daño una vez… y sin embargo volví a tropezar con la misma piedra y de peor manera debo añadir, la ultima vez no estaba enamorado después de todo.

-Iggy…

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! Es Reino Unido de…

-Es jodidamente largo, me gusta Iggy… especialmente por que nadie más te llama así

-No seas infantil-estoy sonrojado, no me atrevo a darle la cara- siempre actúas como un niño caprichoso

-yo no fui el que pidió que lo cargaran a casa anoche…

-¿QUÉ COSA?

-realmente no recuerdas nada ¿cierto?

-no pasó nada

-siempre huyendo… lo haremos a tu modo

**Alfred POV**

Sé que juego con fuego, si te sigo provocando así solo me haré daño, no recuerdas lo que ocurrió, tal como debía ser ¿Por qué no estoy satisfecho? ¿Acaso creía que te lanzarías a mis brazos gritando "te amo"? es decir, después de todo tu estabas borracho, prácticamente te violé… lo mejor para ambos es que lo olvidaras, ¡seguimos igual que ayer! ¿No es eso algo bueno? Supongo que no, por que para mí fue más que solo sexo… pero ¿Cómo te lo puedo decir? Soy un autentico cobarde ¿no?

-¿Quieres desayunar?- pregunto, escondiendo unas pequeñas lagrimas ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lloré? Fue hace mucho… ¿el día exacto? Mi independencia, cuando te vi derrotado ante mí. Tú asientes mientras te vistes, no me diriges la mirada… aunque lo intentes ocultar, sabes que ocurrió anoche.

Comemos tranquilamente, actúas como si nada ¡eres un mentiroso experto! ¿No es cierto? ¿Por qué ocultas tus sentimientos? Preferiría que me golpearas, que me odiaras por lo que te hice, tu indiferencia es lo peor que puedo sentir. Quiere decir que no te importa, que no fue nada para ti y sobre todo que no es la primera vez ¿Acaso es algo que haces normalmente cuando te emborrachas? ¿Te acuestas con cualquiera y la mañana siguiente haces como si nada? ¿Soy solo uno mas en una larga lista?... es posible, ¿Por qué me da rabia? ¡Es decir no es como si en algún momento me hubieses dado esperanzas! Todo ocurrió en mi mente… yo soy el que asumió que lo de anoche fue especial. No importa nada, debo saber la verdad… nada puede ser peor que lo que ya esta ocurriendo.

-Deja de fingir… sabes lo que ocurrió anoche, ¡Grítame! ¡Dime que me odias! ¡Que soy lo más bajo que existe! Solo deja de hacer como si no supieras

-No lo sé- respondes con expresión neutra tomando tu té

-¿Nada?

-Sé que lo hicimos- un leve sonrojo aparece en tu rostro pero no hay rastro de emoción alguna- no soy idiota pero la verdad no recuerdo nada. Si te forcé de alguna manera…

-¡Realmente no te acuerdas!- ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Lo notaste? espero que no ¡Definitivamente ya perdí todo control sobre mi mismo!- Tú no hiciste nada… fui yo

-¿Tú? ¿Estabas tan ebrio? Pero…

-¿Borracho? ¡No! ¡Enamorado, Idiota! ¿Qué no puedes prestarme atención por un segundo? ¿Aun no te das cuenta? ¿Tengo que deletreártelo? ¡_I LOVE YOU ARTHUR KIRLAND_! ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro?

-A…América… tu… tu… yo…

-Solo necesitaba que lo supieras, no espero que me correspondas… sé que no me ves más que como una molestia- derrotado me levanto de la mesa y me dispongo a salir del comedor, ya no tengo hambre.

-_Idiot_! ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca! ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que siento yo por ti?- te paras con la cara roja, estas molesto, me agarras del brazo y me besas, luego me das una cachetada- _I love you Alfred_… pero no te permitiré…

-No te haré daño, no de nuevo…-te abrazo con fuerza, no planeo dejarte ir nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡El fin de semana sin internet sirvió de algo! De hecho en un principio quería escribir algo basado en los videos de "Metabolic y Tsunderella" y se suponía que este seria algo como un prologo pero se alargó mucho y finalmente terminé con algo muy distinto a los planeado. _

_¿Opiniones? _

_Alfred: ¡Eres un asco con el lime!_

_¬¬ ¡De las personas que leen!_

_Alfred: Entonces no tengo nada que decir, ¡Adios!_


End file.
